Unnaturall Allys
by Mikat2
Summary: An American soldier dies and ends up in the KFP universe. How will he live, and will he make friends or enemys lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys this is my second story so, lets start it shall we?**

**NOBODYS P.O.V.**

"June sixth, nine-teen fourty-four, the allies attack Normady France to surprise the germans, but they were waiting."

**ANDREWS P.O.V.**

"Andrew!" Said Lt. Mac Johnson.

"Yes sir!" I said while going to the front of the line.

"Do you know the plan?"

"Yes."

"Good, now listen dog company, we are going to land on the beach in one minute is that clear!" He shouted.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said together.

We were in our u-boat preparing to land on the beaches of Normady.

"The germans wont know what hit them." Davis said.

"Ha ha, well lets hope so."

When we got close we heard something.[sniper shot] A bullet went straight trough Polawski's head.

"Polawski no!, heads down!"

We all took cover until[BOOM!] A artillery shell hit the U-boat beside us. When we came into view we saw a huge fortress in the distance with mgs shooting down us with a terrible sound of bombs exploding.

"We land in ten seconds...five...2...go, go, go!"

We all started out of the u-boat, but a shell hit it and blew it up with some of our men it killing them. I ran across the battlefield until I came up to our Lt.

"What do we do Lt?"

"Supress fire!"

We started to fire on them until our reinforcements came, but they weren't much help either. Then Davis was hit.

"Andrew take care of him."

"Yes sir!"

I ran over to Davis and started to tend to his wound in his leg.

"Your going to be ok, you hear me your going to be ok!" I said reassuringly

"AHHHHHHHH, it hurts!"

"I know just hold on ill fix you right up you just need to stay still, ok?"

"Ok." Davis said.

After a while I fixed his wound and he was ready to go, but by then we have lost hundreds of soldiers.

**TIME SKIP SIX HOURS**

The fighting has died down, and we started to climb the ropes to the artillery. I just looked around until I found my brother Joe.

"Andrew is that you?"

"Yup."

We just talked for a while until we moved out. We kept walking until we came to a road with hedges on each side, and crates on the other side, we also had a barricade set up just in case. My brother was standing in the middle until I heard a shot crackle out, and he dropped.

"Joe!" I yelled while jumping over the barricade, and sliding to his side.

"Its ok you were shot in the leg, your going to be fine." I said with a frightened voice.

Germans came out of know were, and started to shoot at me, but kept missing. I picked my brother up, and put him on my shoulders, and started to walk. It wasn't long until I felt a shot go trough my right leg, and went down on one leg. I quickly rose up, and started to walk again until I felt a shot go trough my left leg, and I went down, but I rose again, and started to limp. I was almost there until I felt a shot ring trough my lower left back, I yelled in pain, but kept going.

"Give him cover fire!" Johnson said.

I was almost to the other side until a shot ringed trough my chest...I Stopped, and through my brother to the other side with my remaining strength. I went onto two knees, and fell backwards.

"Andrew no!" Johnson said with a angry voice.

After the fighting was done I saw all the men gather around me.

"Medic!" I heard Johnson say.

"Sir there is something I need to say."

"Say it."

"I solute you all a farewell." I said with a respectable voice then my world went black.

**JOHNSON'S P.O.V.**

"Andrew no don't die on me."

"Im sorry sir, but he's gone." Davis said with a sad voice.

We dug a grave, and buried him,...we put his m1 grand in the dirt with the butt sticking out, his helment on top, and with his dog tag hung on it.

"You will be missed Andrew." I said with a grieving voice.

**ANDREW'S P.O.V.**

I rose up quickly breathing hard. I dashed my head left and right to check my surroundings. I quickly scrambled to my feet with my M1 Grand in my hands.

"What just happened, one moment I'm dead the next I'm alive."

I calmed down, and started to walk down a pathway until I came across a village. I peeked trough the doors, and saw...WAIT WHAT! I saw animals talking to one another.

"That's not possible." I said while slapping myself to be sure.

I decided to run so no know could see me. I kept walking when I came across another village, but it was way bigger.

"Ok Andrew calm down this is going to good, you are going to walk in, and be friendly and hope they don't kill me."

But before I could walk in I heard screams. It turns out that some crocs were robbing the village, I decided to take action by getting on a rooftop in prone position. But then out of no were six animals came smashing down fighting the crocs. There appeared to be a Tiger, panda, snake, preying mantis, avian, and a monkey, how very strange. Apparently they are martial arts masters. They kept fighting but those crocs had serious sword skills, and defeated the warriors, and were about to kill them, but I let out a shot, and killed one of them. Unfourtunally I fell off the building somehow. The crocs saw me and charged but I was ready. I stabbed the first one with my bayonet, but the second one threw it out of my hands and tried to stab me but I side stepped pulled out my k-bar and stabbed him in the throat causing him to gurgle while falling to the ground dead. The last I just shot with my 1911 Colt firearm.

"Your welcome, now if you excuse me." I said trying to walk off, but was pinned to the ground by the tiger.

"Your not going anywere, your going to jail."

"Really? I just saved your lives, and your going to trow me in jail talk about some honor for a man."

The tiger got really mad, and was about to punch until a voice called out.

"Let him go Tigress!" A red panda said.

She just let me go and walked off growling.

"Thank you eh...whats your name?"

"Shifu." He said blankly.

"Thank you Shifu now if you excuse me." I tried to walk off again, but failed.

"What is your name?" He said harshly.

"Its Andrew...Andrew Henderson, why?"

"Just wondering, were will you be staying?"

"Ill just make camp outside of this village, and question each person that comes by."

"Ok, you may leave now."

"Thank you." I said while walking off.

I walked to the outside of the village, and got the gear from my medic pac to make camp. I set up a tent, made a fire, and cooked some beans. I then fell asleep for the day.

**JADE PALACE NOBODYS P.O.V.**

All the masters were gathered in the Hall of Heros.

"But master that..thing is dangerous." Tigress said madly.

"He is not a thing, but a human.. a forgotten race in this world."

Everyone went wide eyed.

"Some say they are barbaric, but others say they were friendly, and would help fight enemys with them, also being a very capable warrior."

"Exactly why we need to lock him up or contain just in case."

"No!...I will have a meeting with tomorrow, and we will watch him to see what he does then we make a decision, is that clear."

"Yes master." Everyone said together, and they all went to the barracks to sleep.

**Ok guys that was my first chapter of my second story, and thank all of you for reading this if did. Anyways Ill see all of you in the next chapter Mikat2 out!**


	2. Memories

**Hello once again audience its so nice to see you. Anyways no time to talk its time to read!**

**ANDREWS P.O.V.**

I awoke to the smell of smoke, and quickly realized that a little fire has started to spread. I quickly jumped out of my tent and started to stomp the fire out. I stomped the last flame out near some bushes, but something caught my eye.

"WOW! A camera? How strange it is to find this thing out here." I spoke out loud.

"Good thing I went to camera training in the military." I said to myself.

I spent the next fifteen minutes setting up the camera on the tripod, and setting up the screen. I located the film a little while afterwards I found the camera.

I then heard footsteps, and talking in the distance and grabbed my M1 Grand getting it into ready position.

**NOBODYS P.O.V.**

Master Shifu, the five, and Po were talking to eachother about Andrew.

"Man I bet he has so many stories to tell." Po said excitedly.

"I wonder if he has a wife and kids, or even dated anyone." Viper said in a questioning tone.

"I don't know but he seems like a cool guy." Mantis said

"That's what you said about that pig a couple of days ago." Monkey said in a teasing manner.

"He was a really good liar." Mantis said defensively while everyone laughed.\

"I'm going to keep my eye on him just in case he tries anything." Tigress said in a serious tone.

"Aww come on Tigress he doesn't seem like a bad guy." Po told Tigress.

"I still don't trust him." She snapped back.

"We are here." Shifu said.

**ANDREWS P.O.V.**

I saw Shifu, the five, and Po walk up, and put my rifle down.

"Man you guys gave me a scare." I said which apparently startled them.

"Anyways what are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We came to all ask you question." Shifu told me.

"Ok well ask away." I said.

"First off what is that?" Shifu asked pointing to my rifle.

"This? This is a M1-Grand, the standard infantry rifle." I told him.

"Wait your in the army?" Shifu asked.

"Yes." I simply replied.

"Ok me next. When were you born?" Monkey asked.

"I was born in February 14th, 1924." I simply replied.

"Ok, what part of the military were you in?" Mantis asked.

"I was a medic, or a healer you would call it." I replied.

"Me next, what rank did you have?" Viper asked me.

"I am a sergent." I replied.

"Sergent?" Everyone asked.

"Yes, you see in our military we have a lot of different ranks as in private, private first class, specialst, corpral, and my rank sergent, and so on and so on." I explained.

"Ok now my question, did you ever have any family in the military, or close friends" Crane asked.

I sighed. "Yes, my brother was in my platoon along with several close friends. I lost a lot of those friends in wars, and battles." I replied depressed evident in my voice.

"What about your brother?" Po asked.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember telling my fellow comrades goodbye, and everything went black, but I'm sure my brother lived." I replied.

Everyone went silent until Po broke the silence.

"Surely war isn't that bad." Po simply stated which made me glare at him.

"No that bad, not that bad? Do you have any idea what war is like!" I yelled.

"I saw my best friends head be blown off his body, so your telling me that, that isn't bad." I yelled at him with tears forming in my eyes remembering my friends being killed.

"No I'm sorry, maybe you can show me?" Po asked.

"I can show you, but I warn you that this is probably going to be the most disrobing thing you've ever seen." I told him.

**NO ONES P.O.V.**

Andrew told everyone to sit down near the camera, and turned it on.

"This is the recording of D-Day, also known as Dooms Day." Andrew stated.

The camera played for at least three hours playing most of the landing, and gunfire that soldiers are receiving, and the death that occurred, the dismemberment, bloody corpses, and the violence that everyone was going through. After the recording was done everyone including Andrew was in tears because that was Hendrix, Andrews squad camera man.

"Do you see now what I had to go through." Andrew asked them.

"Yes." They all said together.

Everyone except Shifu and Tigress hugged Andrew before leaving.

**ANDREW'S P.O.V.**

I took the camera apart, and put it in its case.

"It's getting kinda late." I told myself.

I crawled into my tent, and went to sleep, so I can go into town tomorrow.

**Well everyone that was my second chapter so tell me what you think! As always thank you guys so much and ill see you guys later.**

**Mikat2 is outa here!**


End file.
